hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hina sama
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hayate The Combat Butler Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hinagiku Katsura page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nechigawara (Talk) 07:26, May 4, 2011 Thanks a lot thank you for help me ^^ Hissatsu 11:11, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Help Where do you find those cover pages and how do you post them in those boxes please tell me, thank you. Name of People Just talk about this at Forum:Name_of_People --Nechigawara 23:21, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi, the reason I added the trivia on the Hayate movie about Ruka's appearance is because she's one of my favourite characters and, to me, the person does look like her but as we don't know for sure, I'll leave it as 'appears to be Ruka' as you've put in. Also, famous people don't necessarily always go around disguised even though Ruka did appear in a disguise on the final day of Golden Week. And, she was at Comisun to sell her manga as was everyone else there, so it wouldn't necessarily follow that she would turn up in a disguise. But that's just my opinion.Rukapegasus 13:26, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I agree most of the characters ARE gullible. lol Good idea that it could very well be Ruka just wearing very crafty looking glasses. Glad we could come to an agreement.Rukapegasus 13:30, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Question on Chapter 350 Is this the first time the manga has shown the gag from the Anime where people open the door without knocking to find Hinagiku changing? --Animehelper 2:15 AM PST March 1, 2012 Thank you for the response because my memory about it being used in the manga is a bit faint. Chapter Changes Sorry about the changes i made to the chapter pages. I just thought that having more than one link for a character was a bit unnecessary so i thought about reducing the number of links for each character to one. Next time i'll just leave the number of links as they are. Rukapegasus 13:38, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your kind words, i'll continue to do my best on this wiki. Rukapegasus 11:58, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Name Confusion This is just something that confuses me quite a lot. Whenever i watch the anime and Hinagiku's name is mentioned, it's either pronounced Hinagiku or Hinagik. Either my hearing is off or her name is pronounced in a different way to how it's spelt. Do you think you can clear this up for me? If not don't worry. Rukapegasus 20:58, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for clearing that up for me. Rukapegasus 11:01, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Kayura Pic Sorry for revert it back, Because all characters image should be the same (Anime Screen Size , 1280x720 or 1920x1080 or 16:7 Ratio). This pattern will except only for the characters who don't make any appearance in Anime. --Nechigawara 01:35, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Answer I think it should be on the same pages, because they share many things in common. --Nechigawara 23:21, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Question What chapter was Yozora Housen last seen in and what exactly is the photo of the 28th? Rukapegasus 20:50, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for that. You don't mind me asking you all these questions do you? Rukapegasus 12:00, May 16, 2012 (UTC)